Glee Club 1946-1947 season
The 1946-1947 season of the Virginia Glee Club was conducted by Stephen Tuttle. Officers included George L. Jones, Jr., president; J. Robert Winstead, Jr., manager; and Bradford B. Locke, Jr., librarian. Accompanists included Thomas Brierly, Jr. and Edwin Guernsey. Activities included a joint concert with the National Symphony Orchestra as part of the first Virginia Music Festival. Concerts * Christmas Concert (1946) * Concert at Sweet Briar (1947) * Concert at Mary Washington (1947) * Spring Concert (1947) Roster This roster lists those who participated in the Christmas Concert (1946) and may not include all who were Glee Club members in the 1946-47 season. Tenors: John S. Ballentine, James W. Barksdale, Arthur Barnard, B. DeRoy Beale, James I. Collier, Jr., Albert B. Cooper, Jr., Charles H. Crowder, Jr., Herbert A. Dozier, David B. Drewry, George E. Foresman, Wilson F. Fowle, Jr., Dan Freeman, Robert H. Gammon, John C. Hall, Jr., Charles E. Hamm, John D. Haxall, George L. Jones, Jr., Joseph F. Kiningham, John F. R. Kuck, Jr., Dillard Chappell Laughlin, Moses R. Lovell, Jr., Raymond S. Lyons, John Allen Marfleet, W. A. E. McBryde, Hiram W. Moore, Donald J. Raven, Frank Rolston III, Fred C. Rowland, William Stuart Rust, M. M. Sherman, Jr., Jamie Mecklin Smith, George Louis Stein, Alvah F. Stone, John Philip Talmage, Allen Willis, R. A. Wood, John W. Wyatt Basses: John O. Barksdale, Tupper Barrett, Jr., David M. Barry, Francis Bell III, John A. Belmeur Jr., Leslie O. Belton, Jr., Francis W. Blankner, Chester Bolen, F. Lewis Bowman, Randolph Brent, Richard Brooke Jr., Arville H. Browder, Thomas Burchett, Jr., Arthur W. Burke, Jr., Bobby C. Cahoon, B. L. Carleton Jr., Robert Edouard Carrigan Jr., Alan G. Cherry Jr., M. C. Clark, Mark W. Cowell, M. Boyd Coyner, Jr., Edgar B. Darden, David A. Dashiell, Murray Thompson Donoho, Cyrus H. Doub, Charles R. Eastwood, J.R. Eggleston, Frank L. Evans, Robert R. Fair, C. Creston Farrow Jr., Philip Lincoln Garland Jr., Allan Gianniny, Eugene Goetchius, Charles Wilson Gordon, John Gravely III, James A. Hageman, Frederick H. Hanny, Martin L. Harkey, Charles E. Haymaker, Guy C. Heyl, Jr., Reuben P. Hines Jr., Hoke I. Horne II, John L. Huffman, Arthur D. Hughes, Jack Nelson Kegley, Robert T. Lamkin, Munson H. Lane Jr., Bradford B. Locke, Jr., Martin J. Lowenkopf, J. P. MacBean, Harrison Ray Magee, Robert Magill, Robert A. Marshall, John W. McCarthy, Jr., Beverly V. Michel Jr., Price Mosher, James Myatt, David J. Nagle, Willoughby Newton, Ernest H. O'Bannon, Jr., Robert E. Offenbacker, John L. Palmer, Donald Paschal, Philip Marshall Payne, Robert D. Provost Jr., James H. Ransone, Charles Rucker, Charles Stevens Russell, T. Raysor Salley, Robert Lee St. Clair Jr., Val H. Steiglitz Jr., Edward J. Stoll, Robert F. Stone, Robert D. Stratton, William W. Temple, John N. Thomasson, Robert G. Van Horn, Martin Votaw, Charles R. Wallace, Alan C. Whitlock, Louis A. Wilkinson Jr., James Williams, Edwin Laird Wilson, Jr., J. Robert Winstead, Jr., William L. Yost, John Paul Zirpel Gallery VirginiaGleeClub NatlSymphony 1947.jpg|Glee Club with the National Symphony Orchestra, Virginia Music Festival GleeClub1946Christmas.jpg|Glee Club 1946 Christmas Concert, courtesy Spec Coll Category:Virginia Glee Club seasons Category:Glee Club of the 1940s Category:Glee Club rosters Category:1946 Category:1947